Simon and Brittany Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Simon and Brittany decide to really teach Alvin a lesson. Simon more or less cucks Alvin with Brittany. Short and to the point. All characters are human.


**Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. This will also probably be my last story for the Alvin and the Chipmunks fandom. Hope that you all enjoy it. This will be Simon cucking Alvin by fucking Brittany. Enjoy. Remember to read and review.**

Brittany marched directly into Simon's room. He looked up from where he was working on his latest invention. As the six roommates had grown older and gotten enough money they had all gotten their own rooms and he had turned his into his own personal laboratory. He needed it because his original laboratory that had been in Jeanette's room had been cleared out after she married some Cuban Prince and inherited a fortune or something. Long story short she was no longer in the picture, she could have dumped him with a bit more grace, but all she had given him was a quick 'so long sucker!' Before she jetted off to never be seen from her sisters or friends again.

That was also around the time that Theodore and Eleanor had their own falling out and now he had heard that they alternated hate fucking and sweet little cuddles.  
The only stable couple in the apartment was supposed to be Alvin and Brittany, but by the pouting look on the big titted ponytail girl that was clearly not the case.

"Do I even want to know?" Simon said as he pulled out a chair for her and returned to his work. She sat down, the chair creaked as her ass settled into it. He looked her over a couple of times and tired to control the blush creeping up his cheeks, after all this was only Brittany for Gods sake. She was no one special. She was just a girl that he happened to know. And who also happened to have the near perfect proportions, thanks to good genetics, being fit as a fiddle and practically living in the gym and sauna, she had an extra large and extra juicy pair of tits that would make any straight guy go absolutely nuts to watch as she walked down the street towards them, or away from them as her ass was also just as large and bouncy. She looked like something out of a cartoon, the character that they really emphasize the sexuality of them in order to get a reaction from the PTA, or just because it was fun to draw them that way.

Her skin was nice and smooth and silky. She was a sexual goddess, and he was lucky enough that she had not caught him sneaking glances and stealing her thongs to sniff as he touched himself at night.

"No. Alvin is just being a total ass! I cannot believe that guy!" She said in irritation as she folded her arms underneath her tits and pushed upwards. She swore as the fold that she had placed in her shirt in order to make it hug her tits and not look like a tent came undone. With a few deft and practiced curls and curves she made it so that it was nice and snug once again. She shook her head.  
"Sometimes I think that these things are more trouble then they're worth."  
"I happen to like them. They make you look very beautiful." He said automatically. Brittany smiled and wiped at her eyes. That had to be one of the sweetest things that she had ever heard coming out of Simon's mouth. He was such a sweetheart. And a cutie pie, and smart. And well he was just everything that Alvin wasn't. Instead of being a meathead he was smart, instead of being rude he was polite, instead of being one of the most aggravating people that she had ever met he was actually very very calming to be around. Especially when she was all worked up in a moment like this.

She licked her lips as he turned around to continue working on his whatever it was that he was working on. She gazed at his butt lovingly. He had such a cute butt, nice and thick and strong looking. She could just imagine him doing his squats when no one else was looking. Jeanette had told her a few things, such as Simon's incredible core strength and the fact that he was apparently hung like a bull. Jeanette had seen it only once or twice, since she had acted like a complete slut and flung it all over town. It was no wonder that she had gotten tricked into buying a place ticket to Cuba and sending most of her money along with it. No one had really been worried about her.

In fact the peace and silence was a welcome change to the house hold. But still...Brittany was curious. She looked at Simon and gazed up and down his body, nothing really stood out. She looked at his pants again and her eyes widened, she followed the slight curve downwards. What she had thought was merely a crease in his pants was anything but! It was his cock! His cock pressing up against his pants and begging for release! It was huge, it nearly reached his knee. She felt herself get hot and bothered, this always happened whenever she saw a nice big juicy cock sitting in front of her. A nice delicious looking thing that would taste utterly phenomenal in her mouth.

She licked her lips and stood up before she took a few steps forwards and then leaned against the taller mans back. Simon stiffened when he felt her breasts press against her, and then he shivered in joy as she actually increased the pressure against him and rubbed up and down a few times in order to get his attention.  
"You are such a nice boy Simon." She said breathlessly. She reached down and cupped one hand against his shaft, or what she assumed was his shaft, she couldn't see shit. "And I wanted to thank you so very much for all that you do for me. Listening to me prattle on and on. And I wanted to really show you how much I care about it. About you."  
"That really isn't necessary." Simon said attempting to argue. But she shushed him and spun him around. She licked her lips and dropped to her knees in front of him, he had a perfect view down her cleavage, straight down between her massive breasts, not a bra in sight. She cracked her neck and reached for his belt buckle. She knew that it was probably fake, after all no one had a cock that big, he probably stuffed or something. She wouldn't be too disappointed. It would at least show that asshole Alvin what she thought of him and his assholery.

She pulled down his zipper and his massive member came free. She gasped and began to swear as it slapped against her face. It was bigger then her face!It was huge! It was like a massive snake had gotten caught between his legs. He gulped and rubbed the back of his head.  
"I know. It's super embarrassing." He said attempting to laugh it off.  
"Simon how have you not taken over the world yet?" Brittany breathed out in amazement. She licked her lips before she cupped his balls and the top of his shaft and held them at arms length. Her arm's length. He was massive, and he was hardly even hard! He was a chubby at best! And he was still huge! His cock pulsed in her hands, she could hardly reach her entire thumb and finger around, it was just so thick.

She licked her lips and looked up at him with wide frightened yet determined eyes.  
"This is so much bigger then Alvin's. This is the cock of a god. I cannot believe that I have not seen it before."

"Brittany is this right? I mean you're with Alvin-"Simon attempted to argue. She just flashed her angry eyes at him and began to pump his massive length. Her asscheeks wobbled against each other and she had to shift from one foot to the other in order to remain standing. She gazed up at him authoritatively. Sure she was at the perfect blowjob level, but that didn't mean that she was just going to let him take control of the situation. Not without her first saying her part.

"Alvin is a wimp tiny cocked little asshole. He has more steroids on the brain then any lab monkey. But you Simon...ohho you are a true man! I wouldn't mind having this take my anal virginity! This is a true cock!" She opened her mouth, popped her lips and began to lick at his cock, she had to get it a little lubed up before swallowing it. She knew that she would have to jerk off at least a quarter of it, the entire thing would never fit inside of her throat and stomach. She might be lucky and get a third in.

If she was lucky. She began to lick it like a lollipop. Her mouth sucking and licking and slurping at his head and shaft like a vacuum cleaner exclusively geared towards gathering Simon's pre-cum. She began to gurgle and gargle, even just his pre was so thick that she already felt as if she were drowning in it. It was amazing. She had never smelt anything so potent or so exclusively masculine. She had never thought in a million years that she would get to enjoy something this amazing.

Simon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned before thrusting back against her throat and hands. She gasped and grinned, being careful to mind that her teeth didn't pierce his skin. She began to bob her head. Simon felt the pleasure rocket through him, faster then electricity, he felt his entire body come to life and light up like a christmas tree. He began to thrust back against her. Her eyes grew wide as she almost choked, she gagged and gasped for air and tried to pull away, then a hand wrapped itself in her hair and pushed her closer.

"Not yet. Not yet you little slut." Simon cooed lovingly. He continued to throat fuck her like there was no tomorrow, like they were the last two people on earth and that he had to empty himself into her waiting throat. "You like this don't you you dirty bitch? Alvin is puny compared to me, he's an anchovy and I'm a shark. I am an alpha predator. I am a god. Say it. Say it."  
"Yesssssshhhhhhh!" She screamed out and vibrated her vocal cords to really drive him nuts. She knew that always caused Alvin to bust a nut, but if anything it only made him more excited. She gasped and her eyes widened as he somehow became even bigger then before. She tried to remove her mouth but she couldn't. He overwhelmed her, he made it hard to breath. She blinked up at him stupidity.

"Yes. I think I like this side of you Brittany." Simon said "Alvin means shit now. I think that an alpha male should keep his alpha bitch in his room. How about it? Would you like to sleep on my floor? Or maybe my bed if you're very good and follow instructions." Brittany nodded. Simon groaned and his cock began to spasm wildly. He pulled away and a solid foot and a half of cock exited Brittany's raw throat. His burning hot cum exploded out of his shaft and began to land all around the room, shooting like a waterfall across Brittany. She squealed in joy and pleasure, the smell was even stronger, and it smelt even better then what she had expected! It was indescribable!

"Yes. Yes I think that I like that idea." Simon said with a smile as his cock slowly relaxed, it was still huge and hard, but not as huge and hard as it had used to be. Brittany licked her lips, then she guglred, her throat and mouth was full with his semen. She looked at him, then she looked down at her shirt and pants, ruined. Absolutely ruined. She stood up and nodded to him before she made her way out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom, her bare feet pattering on the floor. A trail of cum lead from his room. She walked to the bathroom and quickly striped. She spat into the toilet, a large mouthful, she would swear she actually felt his swimmers, it was like having a nursery in her mouth.

She turned the water onto hot and stepped in. She pulled at her hair so that it was out of it's ponytail and lay across her back. She sighed and shook it out. She was starting to have a few regrets, sure it had just been a blow job...but still...she could hear Simon basking in the pleasure. She knew that she was lucky...if he snuck in here with her under the hot water...she might not say no. And even worse she would feel the cock in the morning. She could practically imagine it, her shaved pussy aching from the rigorous pounding that she had received and his still sticky cock resting in her ass crack. He could make her his bitch so easily. She hoped that maybe...just maybe...he would let it go?

Then she heard the bathroom door open and close. and then lock and heard the rustle of a belt and the click of glasses. She looked through the steam to see Simon enter next to spun her around and kissed her hard and roughly and lustfully on the lips. The way that Alvin sometimes did when he was drunk. But not Simon, he was sober, he was just...passionate...and she had not had passionate in such a long time. She needed it. She needed it more then anything else in her entire life!

"You're mine. Now and forever. I hope that you never forget that." Simon says as he cupped her impressive ass cheeks and pulled her closer to him. The two resumed their making out session, his tongue pressed into hers and wrestled it to the floor of her mouth. His semen played a little on his tongue. But mostly he just tasted the incredible flavor that was Brittany. Brittany...Brittanny...

"BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted through the bathroom door pounding on it like a mad man. He pounded on the bathroom door. Simon rolled his eyes and covered her mouth and shushed her.  
"She isn't in here. What do you want?" Simon snapped. Alvin swore and paced.  
"I need to take a leak! What's taking so long!"  
"I am taking a shower. You can either wait patiently until I am good and done...or you can piss in a can." Simon said as he rubbed his fingers over her large beautiful pink nipples. She gasped and bit his shoulder, her eyes wide and frightened. Simon merely smiled evilily and pointed down at his cock. The water falling around them like a waterfall he gripped his massive member and slowly and playfully teased it into her cunt.

She gasped and Simon slammed her against the wall, the water jumped and danced across their skin. He shoved his entire length inside of her. He kissed her hard on the lips in order to stifle the cries of pain and pleasure and little coos and gasps and grunt and groans of pleasure that flew from her mouth as his cock slowly and skillfully rubbed up and down her cunt.

Simon smirks triumphantly as he looked at the fucked stupid look on Brittany's face. She was enjoying this. Probably too much. She was his, his and his alone to do with as he liked.  
"What was that?" Alvin called through the door. He was pacing from one side to the other trying to keep his piss in, he really had to go! He had a small bladder!  
"I tripped. But caught myself." Simon responded as he began to thrust into Brittany, his veined and bumpy cock seemed to be turning her inside out and backwards. She pushed back against him, trying to keep up with the feverish pace that he was setting. His cum had been washed completely off at this point, not a droplet existed anywhere on her body. But with the warm wet womblike feeling of the shower she began to wonder...would he cream inside of her? What would that feel like? She had only had guys ejaculate on her thighs or on her stomach. Alvin liked her tits, but that meant nothing as his tiny pecker could hardly give out a droplet before falling short.

But Simon...oh God Simon didn't seem to want to end anytime soon.

"Simon! How much longer!" Alvin shouted in annoyance. Simon merely held his finger up to his lips and flipped her around, he pushed his foot between hers and spread her legs, her hips instinctively shot outwards, this wasn't her first rodeo, but this was the first time that the bull was so big...or even a bull...his massive horse cock forced its way too deep into her that she could do nothing but cover her mouth and make loud high pitched squeaks of pleasure.  
"Simon! How much longer! And is that the shower! I think we need to change it!" Alvin said in annoyance.  
"Nah the shower is just right." Simon said gripping Brittany's hips and really going all out. He then had a great idea. He reached through the curtain and unlocked the door.

"Hurry up." He demanded.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Alvin complained as he walked to the toilet.  
"So is she." Simon whispered as Brittany's eyes rolled back into her head and she felt herself fill up like a waterballon, except with his cum. So much cum...  
"And...ME!" Simon said as he pushed himself home into Brittany, bottoming out and forcing her stomach to bend a little with his massive cock pushing her into shape. Brittany gasped and Alvin sighed as he pissed his tiny four droplets worth.

"Thanks buddy. You're a real brother." Alvin said as he walked out. Simon grinned and gazed down at the red faced, wild haired, completely soaked and thoroughly fucked Brittany.  
"No problem. What are brothers for?" Simon said. Alvin exited and Simon looked down at the woman below him. Her grin was wide and her cunt was white and dripping with his cum. He had blown his load into her, a lot of it too. So much that he had probably painted her insides. He really liked cream pieing her. He wanted to try it again.

"I liked cucking Alvin. We should do this again." Simon said as he turned off the water. Brittany blinked stupidly at him, then again she was just a cum dumpster, she didn't have to be smart.  
"Cuck?"  
"Fucking in front of someone. Especially if they are like you two and in a relationship. Cucking."  
"I liked it too. I love you." She said as she unsteadily stood up. He helped her out of the shower and dried her tits and back. The two smiled at each other. This was far from the last time that they would do this. The two of them knew that much.

 **Again sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side, and that it is so fast, but it is also my final story for this particular fandom. Just sort of done with it after this. It's been fun.**


End file.
